


Must Be Tuesday

by inkvoices



Series: Licorice Allsorts [33]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Community: be_compromised, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: Clint would just really like a skycycle, okay.
Series: Licorice Allsorts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/35503
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Must Be Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4Orcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/gifts).



> Ficlet for **Crazy4Orcas** as part of the be_compromised [Halloween Party](https://be-compromised.dreamwidth.org/567132.html)

Clint swoops downwards, aiming for the shelter of an overhang on one of the fancy city buildings, but he’s too late. A shot from one of the robots smashes through his left wing, feathers and blood raining down as he plummets to earth. 

Sometimes he really envies the rest of the team - Sam with his experimental, artificial Air Force wings; Steve with his wings as super serum-ed as the rest of him; Bucky with Wakandan wings; Tony with his suit; Thor with his hammer; Natasha wing-less since the Red Room flying the Quinjet; Bruce who as the Hulk just jumps really high. Sure, all of them suffered a lot to be what they are now, and to find ways to stay in the sky, but none of them have wings that hurt like holy hell when they get hit or have to spend ages waiting for the damn things to heal afterwards.

“Seriously,” he complains on the comm as he stretches out his right wing to try and slow his descent, which _really hurts_ by the way, “what was wrong with the skycycle idea? Could really use one of those right about now.”

“Got him,” Sam reports as he wraps his arms around Clint’s waist, grabbing onto the straps of Clint’s harness and quiver. His wings aren’t strong enough to keep them both in the air, but he can control the landing and if it gets hairy he’s got a parachute built in to his rig. 

“My hero,” Clint says, one hand holding onto Sam and the other giving him a thumbs up.

“And,” says Sam, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Iron Man, can you build the guy a damn skycycle already. I swear he keeps putting on weight.”

“Up yours,” Clint says cheerfully as he uses his free hand to steal one of Sam’s guns from a thigh holster and take out a few more robots before they hit dirt.


End file.
